Leaving for home
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Ren is leaving for China. He's said all his goodbyes, except one... Oneshot. YAOI! Ren x Yoh R&R! COMPLETED


**Leaving for home**

**Summary: **Ren is leaving for China. He's said all his goodbyes, except one... One-shot. YAOI! (Ren x Yoh) R&R!

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M (lemon)

**Warning: **This story has YAOI in it. Meaning boy on boy action. Don't like? Hit the BACK button. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ain't mine.

**Author's Note: **Lemon was written during study period. Read & Review!

* * *

People say that it's hard to say goodbye to the ones you love. For Ren it was even harder. The next day he was leaving for China. He had said goodbye to everyone but one person...

Yoh Asakura, his best friend and greatest rival. Ren had always thought of Yoh as something more, but Yoh, was clueless. This would be Ren's last chance to tell Yoh how he felt.

After supper that night, Ren went up to Yoh's room. Yoh was the only person who didn't know that Ren was leaving. Ren could only sigh and knock lightly.

"Come in." said Yoh.

Ren opened the door and looked at Yoh.

"Yoh... there's something I have to tell you..." he began while walking into the room.

He sat down on the ground next to Yoh's futon. Yoh turned towards him, a curious look in his eyes.

"What is it Ren?"

"I'm... I'm leaving for China tomorrow morning. You're the last person I have to say goodbye too."

"Ren..."

"You've been... My best friend and greatest rival throughout this whole tournament. I wanted you to know that I'm proud you won the tournament. I'm truly glad. I want you to know that I will never forget you and..." he stopped and wiped his eyes.

"And what Ren?" asked Yoh, face covered in sadness.

"Yoh, I love you." said Ren looking away. "This goodbye is very hard on me... since I do not leave without getting what I want."

Yoh remained silent for a few minutes. "And... what is it you want before you leave?"

Ren looked at Yoh dead in the eyes. "You... for a single night."

"...You realize if Anna finds out she'll kill me right?" Yoh laughed a little. He noticed Ren's face and turned serious. "My friends mean more to me than anything. For one night... I'm yours Ren." Yoh stood up and walked to the door before locking it.

Ren blinked a few times surpirsed that Yoh said yes. He couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. Yoh was giving himself to Ren completely. While Ren sat there in shock Yoh had walked back to the futon and sat down.

"...Yoh." he mumbled quietly, looking at the older shaman. "Thank you."

Yoh smiled in response. Ren was his friend, so this was a parting gift.

Ren blushed a little before he leaned in and kissed Yoh timidly on the lips. The brunet shaman smiled and kissed back, happily giving Ren what he wanted.

The Chinese shaman was surprised to feel Yoh kissing back. Perhaps he loved him also?

Ren's hands wandered to Yoh's shoulders and he pulled the other boy closer as the kiss heated up. Their tongues warred briefly as Yoh's hands settled on Ren's waist.

They broke the kiss for air and Ren pushed Yoh onto the futon, locking his lips on Yoh's neck. Ren's hands began roaming as they removed the blouse off Yoh's shoulders. Meanwhile Yoh's hands hurriedly unbuttoned and removed Ren's red top, leaving both boys topless. Ren trailed kisses down from Yoh's neck until he reached his chest.

While his hands began undoing Yoh's green pants his mouth latched on to one of Yoh's nipples, sucking greedily. Yoh bucked at the sudden contact and moaned. His hands fisted in the blanket as he felt cold air wash over him. Looking down he noticed that Ren had removed his pants and boxers.

The Chinese shaman unhooked his lips and chuckled as he grabbed Yoh's memeber and began teasing it. Another moan issued from Yoh's mouth as his eyes closed tightly. He thought that Ren was done teasing when, said smaller shaman took Yoh into his mouth.

Yoh eyes shot open and he tried to buck his hips but Ren was sitting on his legs. While his mouth and tongue worked at Yoh's member, Ren's hands worked to undo and remove his own pants.

Yoh moaned loudly. He could feel himself about to climax soon. Ren could feel Yoh's climax building up also so he removed himself, making Yoh whimper.

A smile played on the younger shaman's lips as he looked at Yoh. Said shaman wiggled a little as Ren hooked his legs over his shoulders. He wanted to be gentle on Yoh, but he couldn't wait. Without meaning to be harsh, he entered Yoh's body with a single thrust.

Yoh screamed a little at the harsh intrusion. It hurt like hell! Ren didn't move, giving Yoh a chance to adjust. Yoh began thrusting on Ren who quickly took the hint and also began thrusting. Both boys moaned loudly as Ren's thrusts picked up speed. He reached between them and grabbed Yoh's neglected member, pumping it in time with his own thrusts that continued to get harder.

Yoh screamed Ren's name as he came a few minutes later on both of them. Ren thrusted a few more times before he came with a groan, emptying himself within Yoh.

Ren panted and rolled off him, muttering a thank you. Yoh fell asleep a smile on his lips as he cuddled to Ren. Ren cuddled back and also fell asleep.

Yoh woke up the next morning to an empty bed. The only evidence that something had happened was that Yoh was nude and covered with a white substance. Beside him on the pillow, was a note:

_Dear Yoh,_

_Thank you for so much in one night. Hope to come back soon or maybe you can visit me here in China. Then you can pay me back. Love you._

_Ren

* * *

_

**A/N: **Should I write a sequel? Let Yoh pay Ren back? Let me know. And I am also proud to admit that this lemon was written by me with no help! I'm so proud of myself! Read & Review! 


End file.
